APH: The Seven Years War
by chopinangermaestro
Summary: It starts out by Gilbert and Roderich having a secret relationship before their nations starts another war against each other for Silesia. Then during the war, Gilbert ends up being forced by Frederick the Great to kill Roderich who he knew by a traitor that he was Gilbert's lover. WARNING: Character Death included
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfiction that was based on a role-play I did with a Prussia role-player on Facebook (Gilbert Eisstern Beilschmidt) with my Austria role-play account (Roderich Chopin Anger-Maestro Edelstein).  
I would like to give bunch of thanks to Gilbert Eisstern Beilschmidt for role-playing this wonderful role-play with me! Thank you!**

Note: I do not own Hetalia nor the characters. Please review! Thank you so much~! 3  
Warning!: Character death included!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**1756**

**The Telegram**

It was only a month before the war. Roderich and Gilbert were still in their relationship that was known as a 'secret' to everyone else including Elizabeta and Gilbert's two best friends in the other countries. Their relationship has been continuing for couple months now. They lived in the same house, which was the Austrian's huge mansion that was delicately decorated with fragile furniture. They even slept in the same room, same bed – absolutely lovers, indeed.

"I love you," Roderich would repeat those loving words every once in awhile to the albino man, "No matter what. Don't forget that, mein liebe." He caressed his lover's soft, pale cheek with his hand, smiling while he deeply gazed into those attracting ruby eyes. The pianist planted a kiss on the corner of the Prussian's lips with his.

Not knowing about their future fate, the Prussian enjoyed every minute they'd spend together in their 'secret relationship'. A few times he worried because the Austro-Prussian relations weren't the best, but right now it didn't matter too much. Gilbert wasn't often at his own home anyways; the albino wanted to spend every second with his love.

It always made Gilbert's heart flutter to hear those words, every time they came of the Austrian's, his Austrian's mouth. "Ich liebe dich auch," he replied every time, his voice sounding gentler than usual, full of affection, "I'll love you forever, Roderich." That was one of the times he used Roderich's name instead of the nicknames. Putting his arms around his love Gilbert pulled the brunette closer to him to reply the kiss lovingly.

The albino's kisses were always smooth, gentle, soft, and incredibly loving. Not only was his lips, but the touches he would give Roderich were comforting always as well. He kissed him once more, but fully on the lips this time, wanting to go deeper and feel more of the other's love as the Prussian as well always put effort on showing his love for the brunette, threw his emotions out by every of his touches.

Just as they both wanted to continue, the door bell ruined the moment a little and made Gilbert raise an eyebrow and a displeased sound left his mouth. Roderich simply glared at the door with a small sigh, then focused his eyes back on Gilbert, and smiled.

"It shouldn't be really important than what we're on right now, ja?" He gazed into the ruby eyes again as he wrapped both of his arms around Gilbert's neck. "Exactly my thoughts." Not bothering too much Gilbert nodded smiling and lent into the kiss once again, only to get interrupted a second time. "I'll be right back with you, love." Roderich gave a light squeeze on the albino's arms as he gave a smooch on the cheek before heading to the door. "Alright, Schatz." Gilbert replied and mentally cursed at whoever rang the damn bell and dared to knock as he waited for his love to return.

When Roderich opened the door, he was greeted by a soldier who wore a uniform that looked very similar to what Gilbert used to wear when he was in war-duty. "Guten tag, sir." The Austrian greeted the man with a smile and the man greeted back with a salute, "What can I help you with?" The soldier handed him a telegram. "For Herr Gilbert Beilschmidt," said the soldier, "It's from König Frederich. The king would like the telegram replied by the weekend." And the soldier ended his sentence, saluted, and then left.

Gilbert didn't catch much of the conversation; out of boredom he tugged at the blankets and sighed. Roderich closed the door and hurried to Gilbert. "For you." He handed the telegram to him. The albino sat up quickly and took the telegram. "From Old Fritz? Then I better open it now." Doing as he said opened it to begin reading.

At first his expression was the same, but the more he read, the wider his eyes opened and his face became even paler, if that was possible. It couldn't be... That had to be a mistake! Despaired, he gripped the sheet of paper tighter, his fits almost shaking in disbelief. His red eyes focused on the paper the albino almost forgot Roderich was in the same room, but he was still so shocked he couldn't speak up.

While Gilbert read the telegram, Roderich went over to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee for the two. When he sat down on the couch across from Gilbert, putting the coffee on the coffee table, Roderich observed his face and his expression carefully, getting a hint of some strange danger. He kept quiet for awhile as he took a sip of his coffee until the albino's reaction began to get worse.

"Gil…?" He called out, placing a hand on his knee after putting the coffee back down on the table. "What's wrong?" He asked in a worried voice, "What does it say?" Of course, he has never seen his lover so shocked and terrified like this ever before. Looking at his widened ruby eyes, shaking fist… God, he was worried to death.

* * *

The Prussian barely noticed Roderich's voice, sunken in his thoughts what he could do against the situation described in the telegram. As he felt his loves hand Gilbert turned to face him, "It says..." he spoke up, then took a deep breath to calm himself down."That... Because Maria Theresa didn't want to give up Schlesien...", the albino made a short break again, then looked down, it made him sad, despaired, angry, all at the same time, but he had to tell the Austrian, "Old Fritz is going to declare war... Against Österreich."

To say those words was the most difficult and horrible thing ever. Did that really have to be? Wasn't the Kingdom of Prussia already mighty enough? Why Austria? Is it because Friedrich hated Maria Theresa and all the other empresses? Gilberts head was full of questions, seeking for an answer how to prevent the war.

For a moment, Roderich's heart felt like it had skipped a huge beat. He was just staring at nothing blankly with his widened violet eyes in absolute shock. Why did it have to be his nation? Why did it have to be Silesia? Why did it have to /Prussia/ attacking Austria to claim Silesia? More and more questions tortured the brunette's brain as it pained him as if a sword has just stabbed all the way through his head.

"You don't have to go..." Roderich spoke in a very weak voice, "... D-Do you?" He tried to give a small chuckle, but it came out more like a shiver. If Gilbert didn't have to join the battle, they can still be together. They can still continue their happy, fairy-tale-like relationship, and whatnot.

It pained the Prussian more than anything to see his loves reaction. He wished he never got the telegram and the news. Maybe he could convince Old Fritz to change his plans? Or Maria Theresa could give in and hand Silesia over?

None of Gilbert's thoughts really seemed to get them out of the more than worse situation. With sorrow in his eyes the albino began, "I... I do.", he gripped the brunettes shoulders a little, "Roderich, I don't want to! C-Can't we do anything against this?!" War was almost inevitable, their relationship in danger. It was perfect, why does his kingdom try to ruin it? "I'll have to be at home by the weekend... And I don't know when I can come back. But I promise I'll try not to let this happen!"

"Why..." Roderich murmured a whisper almost to himself, tears starting to roll down to his cheeks. He gripped both of Gilbert's hands in his and looked at him in the eyes. "No..." He said, shaking his head, "Don't go, Gilbert...!" Then he pulled him into a hug, causing his lover to drop the telegram from his hands. "I wouldn't be able to eat or sleep a single day without you!" He cried onto his shoulder.

As he saw Roderich in tears, he couldn't hold his own anymore, "I know... But what should I do?!" Gilbert's breath was shaky, but he still tried to find a solution, "If I don't go... I can't even try talking to Old Fritz!"

There's got to be a way where both Roderich and Gilbert will be able to avoid and get away from the war, or at least prevent it. Then as the Austrian thought while crying, he suddenly pulled the albino man away to have eye contact with him. "We can move to another country...!" He suggested, "W-We can either move to Switzerland or maybe even somewhere out of Europe...!" He gave a little smile at the thought. "Fritz won't know it if we do, right?" He hoped.

The Prussian shook his head, "But everyone will know and find us..." it sounded good, but in their position not realistic, "When Old Fritz tried to leave Prussia with a friend...they cut his head off and Fritz had to watch! What do you think will happen if we do this?!" Traitors would be punished with their death, but to Gilbert it felt more as if he was the one who got betrayed by Fritz, by his own kingdom. And he couldn't run away. Not alone. Not with Roderich.

Gilbert tried to wipe the Austrians tears away and stood up, "We can't get away Roderich. No matter how hard we try." It broke his heart to say it, but it was the truth.

Roderich continued to think of some way to prevent this. Telling both of their nations' rulers about their secret relationship would not do any good either. They would end their relationship with force and separate them farther.

The Austrian got off the couch and grabbed his coat from the clothes-hanger, deciding to go have a discussion about the war to his Queen. "Haushälterin, das pferd!" He called his butler for his horse.

"Roderich, are you going to talk to her?" the Prussian asked, even though it was obvious. Sighing he stood up and took his own coat, also ready to leave. This chance was probably their only one. But would they have a saying in this? They'd be the ones suffering the most, so it would only be fair.

When he was ready to head out to the door, Roderich turned around and met Gilbert once more. He rushed to him and gave a kiss fully on the lips, his tears rolling down from his eyes again. "We will be alright..." He said with a saddening smile, "We will still be together after the war even if one of loses or wins..." He caressed the Prussian's cheeks gently with his hands, "I love you, Gilbert. And I always will..." Those were his last words with another loving kiss before he left and rode his white stallion and rapidly headed to Maria Theresa's mansion.

The words and kisses that would usually make Gilbert so happy made him only sadder at the moment, the goodbye even more difficult, "We will, Roderich. And I'll return to your house, our home." He tried to smile a little, "I love you too, Roderich. Forever. " After those words he couldn't stop his own tears and went to get his own horse.

* * *

"Why not?!" Roderich slammed his hands against the table with anger at Queen Theresa's answer when he asked her to just give the land away to the other Kingdom. He knew it sounded ridiculous, but it was the only idea he could think of right now. It was the only idea to keep his relationship with Gilbert.

"Mr. Edelstein!" the Queen silenced the brunette, "There is absolutely no reason for you to speak in such manner when you are in duty in the war, Mr. Edelstein!" Roderich was even more shocked at this news. "What...?" He sounded utterly weak, "Y-You never told any of this to me, my Queen. This is not fair...!" the Austrian could not believe this. He had to fight against Prussia. He had to fight against Gilbert, his lover. "... I object. I do not wish to participate and I apologize for this, my Queen..." He said, not looking at his Highness in the eyes.

"I am sorry, Mr. Edelstein. But you are in duty of this madness no matter what. You cannot object." His Highness spoke, and that made tears gather in the corner of Roderich's eyes again.

On the other side, determined to convince Old Fritz, Gilbert held his boiling emotions back. "Aber warum Österreich? Don't we have already enough areas?" Friedrich gave him a surprised look, "Gilbert... You never minded any war and were enthusiastic back then, what is so different now?" Of course Old Fritz wouldn't understand. Everything was different.

"I am..." the Prussian began, "I am sick and tired of all those wars! Can't we finally stop?!" The Prussian king stood up and put his hand on the albino's shoulder, "Gilbert, mein Junge. Of course, a war isn't a pleasant thing, but it has to be. Don't you understand I'm doing this for the kingdom and more importantly for you? Only if we claim Schlesien and other parts, we can finally live in pea-"

"Schwachsinn!" Gilbert interrupted, shaking his head, "We're going to continue like this forever. I don't see any sense in this! It's not my decision. You can go to war alone!" With that he pushed the old man he used to like so much away and stormed out of the room, tears falling down on his way home.

In fact, it didn't feel like home anymore. His lover's house was his home, to be in Roderich's arms; that felt like home. But he couldn't go now. Old Fritz ordered him to take a break, so that 'he may not talk any nonsense tomorrow'. Lost in his thoughts the Prussian fell asleep after hours of lying awake. And for Roderich after his long, unforgivable discussion, he was finally home as well. His body felt heavy as if he was under or carrying a pile of dead bodies on his back, and Gilbert wasn't home. He didn't know what to tell him if he got home. No, he wouldn't tell him. It could cause more problems to their relationship and the war.

The brunette dropped himself in his bed when he got to his bedroom, sighing deeply as he wished to just sleep although he could not. Then it was three in the morning and without knowing the time, Roderich was still unable to sleep. He only stared at the empty spot next to him where Gilbert lied as he ran his hand gently over it, still able to feel a bit of warmth on it. When he took a glance at the clock on the bed-side table, he led out an exhausted sigh and took a small bottle filled with sleeping-pills out from the cabinet underneath the table. He swallowed two pills in his mouth, down to his throat with a glass of water that he had on the table before, and lied back down to wait for the pill to kick in.

Eventually, he fell asleep after couple minutes taking the pill and woke up in the morning. He looked at the empty spot next to him and thought he saw Gilbert lying there like always at first until he remembered what happened yesterday. He gritted his teeth as he cursed at himself. Then as the Austrian finally sat up from bed, got cleaned and dressed, he made his way to his music room even though his body felt extremely heavy still.

"Nocturne in C-Sharp Minor No.1..." He thought the piece in his head; another Chopin piece as he sat on his piano bench. The pianist began playing the instrument. Maybe this will make him relax at least a bit; away from all that stressing thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I checked the views and stuff on this fanfic and I already got 45 views and a favourite! But no reviews so far. XD  
Please review if you can, guys! I really want to know how this is going. ;; u;; 3  
Anyways! I decided to upload the second Chapter because I was impatient.  
So, here it is! Enjoy and please review! 3 **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**1756**

**The War Begins**

Early in the next morning Gilbert got awaken by the sunlight that was shining through the window in his bedroom. '_What an irony_', he thought, rubbing his tired eyes. Today, he only got greeted by a chirp from his small yellow bird instead of his lover's soft voice. It felt so cold without him. Letting out a deep sigh the Prussian stood up as he looked around in the room where almost everything was covered with a slight layer of dust.

A look out of the window made his heart skip a beat; the preparations for war already started! What the albino wanted was just to run away and not accept a reality like this. It seemed like a nightmare, getting worse by every second. But there was no way to wake up or to change it.

Also, the albino couldn't get away now. It would be suspicious, and other Prussians may think that he had help their enemy; Austria. Actually he planned to send Gilbird over with a small letter, but they would probably catch the small bird, knowing it was Gilbert's, read the letter, and then revealing their secret relationship. All the thoughts made his head hurt, so he sat down and wrote in his diary to get his thoughts sorted.

A similar thing happened to Roderich in Austria in the same morning as a door bell at his door rung. He quickly running heading towards the door, expecting Gilbert to be the one at his door. But unfortunately, it was just an Austrian soldier this time by the door. He greeted the pianist and handed him a pile of clothes that were all neatly folded in his hands; a coat, a shirt, a trouser, belts, a hat, and a sword. Except for the hat that was dyed black, every other clothes were dyed clean white with gold buttons with the sword very well polished. Of course, Roderich knew this was their war-uniform. He gave another sigh, but he nodded at the soldier and closed the door to get changed to his uniform.

When Gilbert was told by a soldier he should prepare himself, he took his war-outfit as well out of his wardrobe. It consisted of a cloak in-of course-Prussian blue with a red collar and golden decorations. The shirt was in a simple dark brown, the trouser only slightly brighter. The boots and the hat were slate, and the outfit all in all seemed less bright than the Austrians. The Prussian kingdom spent more effort on the weapons. The sword was heavy, but well polished and the blade of it sharp like no other.

When Roderich was changed to his uniform, he headed to Silesia on his horse where the battle was taking place in. Everyone; the Austrians settled their things such as foods and their medical utilities down to set their base which was fields and fields away from their enemy's base. Roderich looked around and overheard his allies and his soldiers speak harsh about the Prussians which made him grit his teeth because the word "Prussian" only meant his lover ever since they began their relationship. He was a centimeter close to blurting out madly in anger to them, but he held it in with all his best or else everyone will know his secret.

It was the only time the Prussian felt almost sick after putting the uniform on he was so proud of. Finally outside he heard the cheering Prussians, how they'd defeat the 'losers of Austrians'. Gilbert didn't want that. He didn't want to win. Not against his lover. With his head low the albino rode along with the others, it seemed like an eternity until they arrived.

For once, Gilbert didn't cheer along with the Prussians, he just hoped he didn't have to face Roderich, but as soon as he saw the brunette, he knew he couldn't avoid it. What was he supposed to do now? Gilbert didn't want his lover to get hurt, but at the same time he couldn't fight against his own men.

"The Prussians are approaching!" One of the Austrian guard said when he saw the Prussian flag approaching up in the air with their numerous soldiers. The Austrians quickly grabbed their swords and approached to the center of the battle field as they were now only a few yards away from their enemies now. The brunette lowered his face before he could spot Gilbert in front of him as he absolutely did not want to see him. No, he could not and he shouldn't. It would just make him feel absolutely more atrocious being here when his hands were shaking along with his legs already.

"König Friedrich..." One of the Austrian Generals somewhat greeted the Prussian King. "Guten Tag," Friedrich said calmly, as if it wasn't war now, "I hope you soon regret not handing Schlesien over to Preußen." After that, the King gave the command to attack the Austrians. Everyone drew their swords and rode towards their enemies, almost sure of being the future winners.

The Austrian General ordered his soldiers and his allies to attack a second after Friedrich's command to his own soldiers. There were screaming and shouting among both armies as they fought. And at the time, Roderich was going for the opposite direction of where Gilbert was heading to. He had to get away and avoid him before he could purposely or accidentally have eye-contact with him.

Gilbert just couldn't avert his eyes from Roderich. Keeping silent, he just followed his men, which made Friedrich slightly suspicious and wonder about the albino's behavior. And while the fight went on, Gilbert did the same as Roderich; getting away from each other as far as possible as he avoided being close to his king as well. He didn't want to hear it. The screams of dying people, the shouts of both nations fighting.

Usually, the Prussian was a good fighter, but this time he couldn't stab as easily as he'd always do, so he dodged and avoided the attacks of the Austrians, which resulted in many wounds for him. The more people he killed, the more horrible he felt - not only for the fallen soldiers, but also for his lover.

Seeing the red blood of his opponents on his own clothes made him sick. As they retreated, the albino refused to talk to anyone else and wanted to be left alone. He also took only a few bites and a sip of water until he couldn't stand the atmosphere anymore. Stabbing and defeating the other Prussian soldiers for Roderich with his sword made his heart ache even though it wasn't like he was betraying his lover, but it felt so much like it.

* * *

Soon, both sides decided to retreat for the day and returned to their bases. Most of his soldiers and allies had injuries, but they were only major cuts. Every one of them was given food to eat, but Roderich refused to eat and accepted a glass of water only. He just couldn't eat with those bloody and sick visions in his head he saw during the fight.

The brunette decided to take a fresh air from the bloody scent in the tent he was currently in as he sneaked out, not bringing a lantern with him, of course. He knew he would get lost, but didn't care much. The General will order his soldiers to find him anyways. Same with the albino man, the Prussian had to get away from the others and their idiotic conversations about '_defeating the weak Austrians_'. And even though he didn't want to distance himself too far from the base, Gilbert only took his sword with him as well.

As Roderich looked around where he was for once, he realized he was in the middle of a deep forest, and then he heard a shuffling noise between the branches. Good thing he brought his sword at least. He kept quiet for a few seconds as he silently drew his sword out. "Who's there…?!" He called out.

"Roderich...?" Gilbert called out when he heard a voice call out that sounded extremely familiar to his lover's and Roderich recognized the other's voice as well. Slowly, he put his sword back in its place and walked closer to the direction where the voice came from.

"Gilbert?" He called out, not really able to see the man clearly because of the darkness, "Is that you, Gilbert...?" When the Austrian was close enough for him to see Gilbert's face and his shining ruby eyes, he rapidly ran a hug into him tightly, bursting his tears out quietly.

As Gilbert placed his sword back along, he also moved towards the Austrian, "Ja it's me..." He returned the hug, gently stroking the brunette's hair to calm him a little, "... Mein Schatz..." The Prussian was sure that no one followed him nor his lover.

"Gilbert, I missed you so much..." He cried, his hands clutched into the Prussian's coat as the albino placed a gentle kiss on both of Roderich's cheeks, "I missed you, too..."

"A-Are you hurt...?" He asked worriedly when he smelled a strong scent of blood from him. Gilbert winced a little at the touch when Roderich began searching for any wounds as the wounds starting to hurt again, "Well... Ja, but only a little." he smiled, trying to reassure his lover that he was okay and not too injured.

Looking around for a moment the Prussian asked, "Are you sure no one followed you here? When anyone sees us... Oh, Gott..." He didn't even want to think about that.

Roderich shook his head as he smiled back at him. "Nein, I came alone." He nodded, "But we'll have to return soon... Or else they'll start looking for us..." He sighed. Then he pulled his white handkerchief from his pocket and tied it tightly around his lover's wound on the arm.

"Ja, better we return soon..." The Prussian looked down in sadness, then up at his lover again as he felt him tie the handkerchief, "Danke..." he said calmly, smiling a little.

"I'm sorry..." the Austrian suddenly apologized from looking at the wounds as it felt like everything was his fault that Gilbert got hurt. "You don't have to be... It's my fault, not yours." the albino replied; although indeed it was his kingdom's fault, not Roderich's, "I guess... We have to say good-bye for now..." Gilbert pulled the brunette in a soft and a loving kiss, probably being the last one for a while.

The Austrian nodded and kissed the Prussian back without hesitation, but with worry. "Gilbert…" He called once more, "Maybe we can sneak out every night to here…? I really don't think I can survive without seeing or talking to you…" Roderich held Gilbert's hand, giving a tight squeeze against it. "I really can't…" He repeated, tears starting to fall again, "Es tut mir Lied… I must look terribly pathetic to you right now…"

The Prussian had to admit he missed his lover and the kisses more than anything, "We could try, but not every night... We'll get suspicious and that would lead nowhere." Gilbert held the other's hand just as tight, "It hurts me to see you like this... And I should be the one excusing myself...!" Now a tear started rolling down against his own cheek, "Bitte… Don't cry because of me..."

Roderich nodded as he quickly wiped his tears away on his sleeves, feeling like a child for a moment. "I guess we'll have to go now…" He sniffled. "Ja, unfortunately...", Gilbert replied sounding as if he'd break into more tears. And before Roderich was able to say farewell to Gilbert, he planted one probably-last kiss on his lips and softly said, "See you soon…" and left, hesitantly; looking back at him every few steps he took away from him.

The kiss made him hold them back and throw his feelings out instead. "Auf Wiedersehen..." And with that, he started to walk away as well, meeting the other's glances a few last times.


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't wait to get the reviews, guys! Make sure you review to tell me how this is going! I guess it's going pretty good so far?**

**Also, I want to thank you all so much for the +100 views! I love you all!**

**Now, here's Chapter 3! enjoy and reviewplz! 3**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**1762**

**The Nightmare**

About six years passed so fast, it felt like the entire war has only begun a week or day ago. Roderich couldn't even think how he made it so far. It was a good thing even though he was recently getting hurt, but they were just major injuries. If he kept going like this, both Gilbert and him can survive and possibly get back to their content relationship. But everything suddenly changed this day.

"Britain has left the alliance to our enemy…!" The Austrian Messenger has shouted to the Russian and Austrian soldiers. The man handed a telegram to the General as the General cursed, "Schiesse...!" He huffed in great frustration. Roderich only watched this scenery. The brunette was somehow terrified. Since Britain left their alliance, they're weak even with the Russians, no? Then, the war would end shortly, but something just terrified Roderich so much.

Without any further discussion from the General, the Austrians and the Russians headed back to the battle field for another fight-day as everyone looked suddenly exhausted, nervous, and worried.

Being a nation, Gilbert wasn't too affected by himself for rather a short period of time, when the others were clearly exhausted and grew visibly older. Luckily, some things stayed the same and that was Roderich being alive.

Suddenly, all the Prussians around him started to seem happy, what was the good news? Soon a soldier started to inform him and his eyes widened in shock, "W-What...?" That would practically mean that Austria would lose in this kind of situation. Arthur, that asshole! The albino had to hold his emotions back. It would look awkward if he wouldn't be 'happy' at this situation.

Stepping onto the battle field Gilbert's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the now really tiny amount of Austrian soldiers. He had to avoid fighting Roderich. He had to, no matter what. As Friedrich gave the command to attack once again, the Prussian tried to avoid getting close to his lover again.

Roderich was once again fighting on the other side from Gilbert. But somehow, the Prussians around him seemed to fight more furiously than ever before. He was frightened as swords were just shooting at him so dangerously. One of the enemy literally pulled Roderich off of his horse. As the man was about to stab him down hard to death, the brunette turned over quickly and stabbed the man before he could.

Panting heavily, he cursed at the British men in his mind instead of cursing at the Prussians. He was just about to get back on his horse until a Prussian soldier came by and sliced one of Roderich's sides quite deeply with his sword. The pianist fell once more to the ground as he screamed in pain and agony. His vision began to blurry for a second until Roderich forced himself to get up and defeat the man who attacked him. He tried to cover the bleeding with one hand as he limped over to the forest to rest for at least a while behind the trees where no one will notice or find him.

Of course, Gilbert and the other Prussians would have it easier from now on; they were much more. He got fewer injuries, but that was mainly because other soldiers would finish the Austrians off, so there weren't many left to attack the albino alone. Somehow the Prussian used that to escape from the battle field, being far away from his lover again.

* * *

After the war, Friedrich would probably scold him for his attitude, but Gilbert did everything for his Austrian. Couldn't the war just end? Couldn't one side finally just give up? Probably it wouldn't take much longer to end war, seeing how they easily defeated the Austrians. Was Roderich okay? That was the only thing the albino could worry about now. He rode back into the forest they used to meet, but spotted him nowhere.

The brunette always got lost no matter where he was. Unless he had someone with him, he always got lost like right now, he was wandering around the forest from where he was resting for the day. "Mein Gott, where am I…" He mumbled to himself, looking around, finding no similar paths or lanterns no matter where he looked. He can't just yell out for help here right now, or else he could be killed if a Prussian found him instead of one of his soldiers or allies.

He was still limping with his wound still bleeding, but it was bleeding less than before. "I need to get out of here…" He spoke to himself and tried to remember how he got here as he stepped a few steps back and bumped into something. He gasped and rapidly turned around to see what he had bumped into. Somewhat unfortunately, it wasn't an object. It was a person; a person who looked like he had a similar hairstyle of Gilbert's, but then again it was after the war and it was getting dark.

"Gilbert…?" He called out quietly as he squinted a little since he was not able to see the man's face, yet. "Gilbert? You're talking about Gilbert Beilschmidt, Roderich? Sorry, but I'm not him." The man spoke. It was a similar voice. The man lit the lantern he had in his hand and showed himself, causing the brunette's eyes go wide in shock. "Mr. Kirkland…" There was a shiver in Roderich's voice. "Why are you looking for Beilschmidt?" The British asked right away. "I-I wasn't looking for him. Please, back away…" He stuttered, gripping his hand on his sword, about to draw.

The longer Gilbert was riding around, the more he started to worry about his lover. He was Roderich quite often now, too often for his liking. The Prussians head was filled with worries; now that it was late he couldn't even trust his eyes. But then he heard noises. Was there people talking? Should he get closer to listen? It probably wasn't a good idea; not knowing who was talking at all.

"Don't lie to me, you git." Arthur frowned angrily, "Tell me. Why were you looking for Gilbert? What is your relation with him? He's been acting differently recently. It's unlike him." The British man now had the point of his sword landing right beneath Roderich's chin, aiming his neck. "I do not have any relation with him-," Roderich tried to tell him, but he was cut off, "You've been acting differently as well… Just like Gilbert; quiet and avoiding…" The blonde focused his emerald eyes on Roderich's violet eyes, "It's a secret, isn't it?" He laughed at him and then began to threaten him, "You tell me now, or I'll just end you right here. Don't even try to fight back at me when you can't." He smirked at Roderich's wound.

Momentarily, Roderich had no option nor had a single choice, but to tell the Brit about his relationship with Gilbert. Surprisingly, Arthur retreat his sword although he looked very unpleasant of what the brunette said. "Arthur, please do not tell this anyone. I beg you..!" Roderich even got down on his knees. "I won't tell anyone and I promise." It was unlike for the British man, but he left as he let Roderich alive. "Until the last minute…" He murmured beneath his breath as he kept walking.

Gilbert just hid until he heard the sound of bushes rustling, soon footsteps approaching him as the Austrian as well quickly ran away from where he was, but unfortunately met Gilbert in the woods. "G-Gilbert…" Roderich looked terrified like never before. His hands nor could his feet move an inch from where he was standing.

"Roderich...?" Immediately, Gilbert got off of his horse and walked towards the brunette and pulled him into a hug. Tears immediately fell from the brunette's eyes as he was hugged by the albino. "Gilbert… I…" Was he going to tell him or was he going to keep it as another secret? Then, Gilbert mentally cursed as he thought of the other's wounds and let go, "Your wounds... Oh, Gott..." The Prussian ripped some pieces of his coat off and tore them apart, "I'm going to take care of them..." Then he started using the pieces as bandage, which was pretty difficult considering it was almost night and Gilbert couldn't just take a lamp.

"How did this happen?" Seeing how bad the injures were, the albino would even have to fight one of his own soldiers to protect Roderich now, there's no way he could continue fighting or defend himself in this state. Roderich let out a deep, heavy sigh as he nodded, "I-I'm fine…" and tried smile. His eyes were still showing fear and horror every time he looked at Gilbert. "It's just a… Um… A cut. That's all. I'm really fine." The brunette tried to reassure his lover even though it did not look like a just-a-cut injury, but he had to say something because he saw the same expression in his lover's eyes.

"Were you looking for me out here? Sorry, I was hiding and kind of got lost…" He chuckled a little even though a slight shiver was heard as he was nervously tangling both of his own hands around. "Y-You're not hurt anywhere, ja…?" He asked, looking up at Gilbert as he spoke.

"Your wounds don't look fine..." Gilbert spoke as he kept bandaging them, "and that's not just a cut." It made him feel guilty to no end, one of his men did that to his lover and he wasn't there, he couldn't be, "You don't need to pretend that it's nothing... I'm here now and I'll take care of you."

As the Prussian was finished he placed a kiss on Roderich's lips, noticing that he was nervous and tried to calm him, "I'm fine, Roderich... What did happen to you?" Somehow the albino sensed that something about the Austrian's behavior was awkward, but he couldn't exactly figure what exactly.

"It's nothing… I was just a bit scared that I'd be lost forever." He gave another nervous chuckle as the Prussian sighed a little," I know your sense of orientation isn't the best, but still..." Roderich then hugged Gilbert tightly. "I… I don't know what's going to happen next for us… I'm so scared…" He mumbled lowly against Gilbert's shoulder without knowing he was thinking out loud. For now he decided not to question him any further and just returned the hug, then caressed his back in a calming manner, "I don't either... all we can do is hope for the best and wait..."

It made Gilbert nervous to stay with his lover, but the war didn't left many moments like this for them and so he tried to enjoy it, to forget the fear which was present all the time. "Roderich," the albino spoke up, "Will you be fine alone now? I can't stay with you much longer. I don't want them to find us..."

"N-No!" Roderich protested, "I mean… Just stay here with me just for a bit longer… Just for at least a minute…" He hugged him tighter as if there won't be a tomorrow. The brunette calmly closed his eyes in Gilbert's arms, feeling ever so safe than anywhere else.

When the pianist realized it had already been past a minute, he slowly let go of Gilbert although he hesitated to. "Danke, Gilbert…" He spoke softly, "I'll leave now." This time when he gave a farewell, it sounded like the both men were going to be separated from each other forever. Why was did it seem like that? Was it because of Arthur's threat he had given to Roderich? But Arthur surely promised Roderich that he would not tell anyone for sure. "Guten nacht, Gil." He said before leaving with a kiss on the lips.

"Alright, mein Schatz..." the Prussian gave in and returned the hug in the same manner. The moment felt right yet so wrong considering he had to let go so soon. With half lidded eyes Gilbert looked down until his lover let go of him.

The minute was over all too soon, "Auf Wiedersehen..." he replied to the farewell, whispering and almost unaudible; the words the albino hated to say so much. Would this end soon? Could they be able to embrace each other without feeling fear again? "Gute Nacht, Roderich..." he replied, then returned the kiss, which didn't last too long.

"Ich liebe dich. Never forget that." Gilbert said with hurt in his voice only to turn his back against the brunette. The warmth of his touch, the feeling of the others lips against his own was still lingering as he walked away into a uncertain future, tears running down his pale cheeks. To leave the Austrian hurt more than anything else, the wounds of the war were nothing compared to this sort of pain.

* * *

**Note: So, Chapter 4 will be the last chapter of this story. I might think about making a Epilogue probably during Winter Break! **


	4. Chapter 4

Admin's Note:

okay, first of all... I am DEEPLY sorry for the uber delayed chapter. Couple months ago, I had to restore my computer because of virus and I had completely forgotten about this fanfic until I got a notification that I got another review couple days ago! Woohoo! Thanks so much for the reviews to those of you who did review it!

Anyways, here's the final chapter of this fanfic. I'm sorry again if it made you cried ;; Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

1763

An Eternal Promise

As another year passed, both Roderich and Gilbert continued their routine of getting away from each other during the battle, and meeting each other secretly at night after the battle. The battle also seemed like it was getting at its end. There were much fewer Austrians and their allies than their enemy's sides.

Once both of the armies were once again at their battle field, Friedrich stepped out in front of his army alone. "This war has been too long, General." King Friedrich spoke loudly on his horseback, "And we are all exhausted. Why don't we end this madness fairly in a one-on-one battle, ja? But here's just one rule…" He took a strange, short glance at Gilbert and Arthur while the Brit smirked in success at Friedrich. "I will get to choose who goes against whom."

The Austrian General didn't seem too satisfied with the other man's idea, but he sure did agree with him that this war has been exhausting and far too long. "Very well, then..." The General responded with a small sigh, "We shall have a fair duel to end this madness." He said and Friedrich grinned. "Gilbert!" King Friedrich called the albino as he pointed at him to stand next to him. "Und... Du." The Prussian King chose Roderich who was standing behind the many other Austrian soldiers who looked nervous. "You in the brown hair und glasses. Ja, Du!"

Roderich looked around to make sure Friedrich wasn't calling for him, but there were no any other man who had brown hair with glass near him. And when he realized he was chosen, he felt his heart stop for a few seconds.

"Wha... What...?! Nein, General! This is not fair!" Roderich protested as he looked at the higher man in disbelief. "And why is that? Why is it that you do not want to go out there for your country? For your nation and foe your own pride?" The higher man looked angry.

"I will not be choosing another one of your soldiers besides the one I have just chose, General." Friedrich frowned at the other man. "Get out there immediately!" The Austrian General yelled at the brunette while the brunette still protested until he pushed him out in front of him.

Roderich was looking straight at Gilbert, his lover, who he was going to fight against now. "I'll give you two options to choose, Gilbert." Friedrich spoke to the albino, "Either kill your lover out there for your own good, your own pride, and for your Kingdom... Or I'll kill him with my own sword while you can get executed from everyone from betraying us!" The Prussian King began to threaten Gilbert.

The albino stood next to Friedrich, ready to follow his kings order but then his face grew even paler while his eyes widened in shock when he heard it, "W-was...?!" Panicking, his eyes wandered between Roderich and Friedrich, "A-Aber... Aber..." he stuttered in disbelief.

Why would Friedrich do this? Why exactly /his/ Austrian? As the brunette took a few steps forward Gilberts hands started shaking and the grip on his sword loosened, he did not want to fight him, he could not fight him, Roderich; his lover, his everything.

"I-Ich kann das nicht...!" the Prussian protested, shaking his head, "Old Fritz, bitte-", when the word 'lover' fell, Gilbert's heart skipped a beat. How in the world did he know? Did he see them at night? That would be impossible. The albino always made sure no one would see him! As he turned around to see his king, his gaze fell onto Arthur's smirk. It all made sense now. "Damn that Brit…!" He cursed in his mind as he grit his teeth in anger.

The situation couldn't get any worse as much as Gilbert wanted to stab the Brit for it. He had to kill his lover instead. The Prussian took a step forward and faced the brunette, "Roderich... I don't want to..." he said, his red eyes fixated on the other's amethyst ones.

As difficult as it was for himself, Gilbert gripped his sword tighter, preparing for the battle which would cost the Austrians life. There was no way to avoid it. They couldn't get away without death awaiting them.

Friedrich, who was impatient now pushed Gilbert out to the field as well while Roderich's entire body shook in horror and fear as he wasn't able to grip his sword properly at all. Then, those tears began falling from his eyes again while looking at the ruby-eyed man. As the Prussian got pushed out he almost fell down while his eyes still focused into the other's amethyst ones. Soon, his own eyes began to water. He couldn't hold his emotions back anymore.

"It's alright, Gil..." Roderich spoke as a shiver was heard clearly in his voice that told Gilbert he was scared. "I deserve it... I've caused this; I broke our promise-" As both of them weren't moving at all at the moment, Friedrich got even more impatient as he drew his sword out, "What are you waiting for?!" He yelled madly at Gilbert, and then even the Austrian General began to threaten Roderich now, "He's our /enemy/, Edelstein! He is nothing, but a cruel enemy!"

"I'll be alright, Gilbert..." Roderich whispered breathlessly, trying his best to ignore his higher man's voice and the crowd of soldiers chanting to him to kill the albino from behind. His eyes only focused ever so still on his lover's as he gave him the smallest smile from his lips.

Raising his sword Gilbert shook his head, "Nein, it's not...", he replied sobbing as more tears ran down, the yelling of his king making his whole body tremble with fear and despair while the brunette was giving himself the fault. Oh, how much the Prussian wished that he could comfort him instead of being his opponent.

The albino managed to walk a few steps closer to his lover and tried to wipe his tears away to get a clearer sight of him. He tried his best to return the smile, "Es tut mir Leid..." He apologized almost inaudibly while more tears were falling down. "Roderich, bitte... Forgive me…" A moment later he tightened his grip on his sword.

Running towards each other to finally attack, Roderich dropped his sword purposely when he was a few feet close to Gilbert, letting his lover's swords stab inside of him straight that aimed at his heart while Gilbert prayed that the Austrian would somehow dodge the attack.

The sword fortunately didn't stab right at the Austrian's heart, but it did stab him all the way. When it did stab him all the way, he let out a single, loud scream in agony and pain. The Prussian's hands seemed to move themselves as they stabbed the Austrian's inside and caused the sword to get the same color as his own eyes, which could only watch the deed. The brunette reached his arms out and pulled the albino close to him with a tight grip against the back of his coat, dropping down to his knees as he spit a pile of blood out from his mouth over the man's shoulder.

"It's over, Gil..." He whispered to his ear as he coughed, breathing heavily, "It's finally over... I'm sorry..." Gilbert was unable to do something against it, shocked by the sight of his lover, feeling guilty for obeying his king's order, devastated about what he just had done to him.

A moment later the albino dropped his sword and embraced the other as more and more tears started falling down from Gilbert's ruby eyes, "Roderich, nein... Stay with me..." He begged between heavy sobs, even though he knew his lover's life wouldn't last much longer and would end too soon, "I can't live without you...!"

"I'm so sorry that I can't stay with you any longer…" Roderich apologized to Gilbert again when he pulled away to look at him in his eyes as the same sad smile grew on his blood-stained lips. His hand-grip on the albino's coat got tighter, but it was no use for the brunette. "I love you, Gilbert." He said sweetly in a soft, weak voice, "Don't ever forget that. Don't ever forget about me either. Promise me that…" and he gave a light squeeze on one of Gilbert's hands.

"I hurt you like this. It's my entire fault..." The Prussian replied with deepest regret in his voice, trying to calm his own sobs as he blinked away the tears that couldn't stop running down. Gilbert squeezed the other's hands stronger after every word he spoke as to reassure his lover, "Ich liebe dich auch, Roderich. More than anything else in the whole world, and I always will, I could never forget you," He continued after taking a deep breath, "I promise you, Roderich, with my life."

From behind, Friedrich watched the two with a very small guilty feeling as he turned his away from the couple. "Let's head back, Herren." He said as he left back to their base with his army without Gilbert. Same with the other army, they left the lovers alone in the battle field and headed back to their base to return home. Then, battle field was left dead-silent. There were no wind blowing nor there was a single noise of footsteps in the field.

At least that the soldiers retreated now and left him and his lover alone relieved Gilbert a little. He didn't have to worry about anything, but his lover. But still it was too late. If Arthur didn't tell their secret; if Friedrich didn't know; if Roderich didn't have to be his opponent - it was no use to think about it anymore.

"Gilbert, before I leave…" The dying Austrian spoke again as he began to breathe tougher and more intense. He felt his own heart starting to slow down its beat and he knew he wasn't going to survive another minute. "May I have our last kiss?" He demanded, keeping his smile on as he tried his best to keep his grip still.

The albino listened carefully to the Austrians words, knowing that his voice soon would disappear forever from his life. With a nod with a small, sad smile followed a quiet response, "Ja, mein Schatz..." And soon, a gentle, loving kiss on his lover's bloody lips was planted. Gilbert embraced Roderich tightly as if it could make him stay, but feeling how his lover's heart was beating slower instead of faster like usual when they have kissed made him realize once again that it was the last time he would feel the other's warmth and love.

The brunette tried so hard to keep his grips firm, but it was no longer possible for himself to. But once he kissed back with his blood-stained lips, he felt that was the only thing he had gave to his lover with his last, small amount of strength that was left in his body. Then, few seconds after their last kiss, both of Roderich's hands lost its grips completely and dropped to the ground as his heart and his breathing stopped.

The Austrian's face looked oh-so pale, yet peaceful at the same time as it looked like the man was just sleeping. Those soft, thin eyelids of Roderich looked like they would flip back open and reveal those gorgeous violet eyes, but it never did. And those gentle fingers of the man stood absolutely still like a mannequin when they looked like they would move so energetically, making beautiful music in the piano, but it never did. Neither miracle nor anything happened to the Austrian as only the dark clouds quickly gathered up in the skies.

Rain began to fall on the lovers as they stood still in the middle of the bloody battle field as it washed most of Roderich's blood stains off on his pale face and body. As much as Gilbert wanted his lover to come back alive and wished these terrible, seven years of war was just a simple nightmare, Roderich never came back and the war and its memories stayed in reality.

* * *

Gilbert could never forget the day he lost Roderich; how his heart stopped and ended his live much too early, how he wished those violet eyes would look at him again but remained shut forever, how it made his own heart tear up at the sight. The amount of rain falling on that day was small compared to the tears the Prussian has cried.

The first day after it happened, the scene repeated in itself as a nightmare in the albino's head. He would always wake up under tears, heavily sobbing while he mumbled, apologizing, "Es tut mir Leid, Roderich... Es tut mir Leid...! Bitte vergib mir..."

And even after Roderich's death he still went to his house and stayed there as long as possible. When the Prussian had dozed off on the couch like he used to, he could swear he had heard the piano play, but when he went to the piano room, not a sound left the instrument. When he touched the ivory keys, it simply wasn't the same tune coming out.

The usual home-like atmosphere at the Austrian's house disappeared. The smell of freshly baked cake and the music that filled it got replaced by void.

Soon, the albino realized it wasn't only his lover's life that ended on that day. What was he without him?

What did he want to achieve?

What should he do now?

Everything was pointless without Roderich and nothing could bring him the happiness a simple smile of the brunette brought. The Prussian had promised not to forget him, yet it made his heart ache every time he remembered his Austrian. But there was no way out of his situation, and there never will be. And the usual smile the albino wore was no longer real.

_Preußen hat gewonnen._

_Gilbert Beilschmidt hat alles verloren._


End file.
